The Revolution of Nintendo
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Nintendo has always been at war with Playstation and X-Box, but now it is time to fight back. Cross Over with Playstation, X-Box, and other Nintendo Characters. Rated T to be safe
1. The Revolution of Nintendo

The Revolution of Nintendo

AN: I was inspired by a video on YouTube by the same name to create this story. Core Gamers of Nintendo will understand my pain as the world changes. But Today, Nintendo fights.

Many years ago, when the Land was Young, people were united as one game. Nintendo's people showed the world happiness in the form of creative and family fun games that everyone enjoyed. But the World saw a new threat….the Warriors of Playstation grew to become a threat. One by one people turned their back upon Nintendo, but something happened. Mario and His Brother Lugi stood against the foes, and united the Army of Nintendo to push them back from where they came. Years passed after the Victory but a new threat grew. X-Box was created and it was stronger then the old threat of Playstation. These warriors were skilled; they were created for one purpose, to destroy Nintendo. Mario and Lugi formed the army once more but alas, in the battle Mario fell, but Lugi took control and held them back and drove them back to their land. Mario was gone but Lugi took, rule over his Brother's kingdom. Many years passed and they had very little trouble against the borders of the land of Playstation and X-Box. Trouble was brewing, and soon war would be upon them….

In the Castle of Oblivion

Inside a throne room you can see a large table where many famous Playstation and X-Box characters are. One the left side was Master Chief, Sparrow (evil Sparrow from Fable 2), and Marcus Fenix. On the Right was Cloud, Kratos, and Snake

"So we are agreed, the land of Playstation and X-Box will united, to face the land of Nintendo" Snake said with a Cigarette in his mouth

"Agreed, for years we have bided our time for Nintendo to be weakened, but now we are ready to strike, they have become spread apart, we will destroy them, and soon we will control the land of gaming" Master Chief said

"Correct, I will lead the attack against DK's Jungle" Sparrow said getting up "My army will show Nintendo our strength"

In the Mushroom Kingdom

Lugi was in the Castle's large garden in the back, he was looking down at a small grave, on it was a picture of a Mushroom and it said "R.I.P. Mario, Husband, Friend, Warrior, Brother" Lugi was in tears as he looked at this, it was the Anniversary of his death.

Peach walked out with her servant Toadsworth

"Lugi come inside, I know it hurts but you must let it go, it wasn't your fault" Peach said

"Princess….I know, but it still pains me, my brother was a true leader and warrior, and me.....Princess, I feel that something going to happen, and without Mario, we can't survive" Lugi said

"Oh Lugi" Peach said but then they saw heard a shout and they ran to the front where a Toad messenger was waiting and he looked panicked

"Lugi, Princess Peach I have terrible news, DK's Jungle has been attacked" Toad said

"What, by who?" Lugi asked

Toad held up a tattered flag of the X-Box Symbol

"Impossible, we have had a treaty for years" Peach said

"They have decided to attack….Toad where there any survivors?" Lugi asked

"Very few made it out alive, Diddy Kong told me everything….DK….wasn't so lucky" Toad said grimly

"What happened?" Lugi asked

{Flashback}

DK's Jungle, a large jungle that border's the land of the X-Box, it was a paradise where the Council member DK lived.

Up in the Tree Tops a Scout Gorilla saw an army of Imperial Swordsmen from the Castle Oblivion led by Sparrow marching at the forest. The scout went from tree top to tree top but was spotted by an archer and was shot in the back and he fell to the ground

"Well what's this?" Sparrow said looking at the Gorilla who was struggling to get away

"I guess I better end his life now" He said as he stabbed his sword into his spine ending his life

"Take no Prisoner's, kill them all, Burn the Jungle, the Age of Nintendo has ended" Sparrow shouted to the Soldiers and they cheered

They marched through the Jungle and they found the Jungle Tree Tops where DK saw the enemy, he cried out to run but they were in range of the magic blasts and arrow barrage that quickly thinned the numbers of the gorillas and apes

"DK, what's the matter, getting tired in this life, your time has ended and you are nothing but another kill for me" Sparrow said, and DK jumped to the ground and pounded his chest

"Ah a duel huh? Very Well then, Soldiers take care of everyone else, I will handle this" Sparrow said twirling his blade

DK jumped into the air and sent a punch into Sparrow that sent him flying into a tree, Sparrow wasn't moved or shaken, he just got up and cracked his neck

"Not bad, pity I'm stronger then that" Sparrow said and DK grabbed him and slammed him into the ground

"Good move, now it is my turn" Sparrow replied and he sent an Electric shock into DK and he let go and backed off

"Good bye DK, time to die" Sparrow said and he stabbed DK in the chest killing him

From the Trees Diddy Kong, DK's long time friend saw this and he ran off, he need to find someone and let them know of this. He soon found the Toad scouting camp and told them of the story and they soon relayed this out to the council members, as well as mention it was time for a council meeting

{End Flashback}

"I see….Toad you have done well to reach me, rest inside, I will head to the council" Lugi said

"Lugi be careful" Peach said

Lugi kissed Peach's hand

"Princess I will be careful, I will protect you like my Brother did for you" Lugi said, and with that he walked to the Yoshi Stables and mounted up

He left for the Council meeting. Very rarely does a council meeting happen, the last one was in fact the uniting of the armies against the land of X-Box. Now it was time for another meeting, and soon another war.

Chapter End.

AN: First off, this is a parody and nothing more, I know that some of these characters are good guys and not evil people. I understand that Snake, Marcus, Master Chief and Cloud are good guys, but they are the symbols of X-Box and Playstation. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as the more good reviews, the more I want to continue with the story.


	2. A new ally and enemy

AN: I'm glad someone enjoys this story. That is enough to tell me to keep going. This will be an impressive battle, as I will be researching many Nintendo Characters from the past to be featured in the story.

Lugi was running across the Mushroom Kingdom, on his Yoshi he would be at the Council meeting soon, and hopefully a plan could be made to stop the threat that would happen. He prayed that the creators would be watching the land of Nintendo during it's time of need.

Lugi soon made it to an old Building, it was a Hylian Temple made many Decades ago by the first Link, when the world was still young.

"Wait here" Lugi told the Yoshi as he walked inside the temple and what he saw was a large table in a circle, around it was the other council members, Link who ruled over the Hyrule, Pikachu who was representing the Pokémon who lived all around the land of Nintendo, Diddy Long who would be taking the place of DK looked depressed, we also had Megaman (the NT Warrior Version) who was looking around, he was a little tense as he looked at Fox who was cleaning his laser pistol, and finally we had Ike whose army was one of the strongest in the land.

"Council of the Land of Nintendo, we all know why we are here" Lugi said sitting down.

"I heard from Diddy Kong what has happened, we had lost a great friend" Ike said

"What did you expect, he faced against the forces of the land of X-Box, he stood no chance" Megaman said prompting Ike to grab him

"What did you want? We could have helped him, we knew that DK was close to the borders" Ike said

"Calm down" Fox said "We need a plan, we can't face them head on, we lost a friend but we can't go against each other"

"Pika" Pikachu said agreeing with Fox

"We have to unite the Land once more, re forge old bonds, we need to prepare for the worse" Link said

"That is why I came here, we need to create a plan" Lugi said

Diddy looked at the ground

"Don't worry Diddy, we will make sure DK is avenged, you can count on us" Ike said to him, trying to comfort him

"My scouts informed me that the land of Playstation has united with the land of X-Box" Megaman said "We are doomed, we barely defended ourselves from the threat of them individually, we are doomed against them

"Don't say that" Fox said to Megaman

"No, we have no choice but to surrender to them, and hope they don't kill us" Megaman said

"Enough, we can not allow them to win, you know what happened to DK, no one was spared, they burned his Jungle and killed even the young ones, they are not here for slaves or land, they are here to destroy us completely" Lugi said sternly "My brother fought back, but now I must take his place and show that our people are not weak in today's world"

"You fool, you can't win" Megaman said getting up

"You can't really think of leaving us" Link said

"I am, they are stronger, and we have no chance of victory" Megaman said walking out

"If you go, we will be forced to kill you" Link said

"Then so be it" Megaman said warping away

"No…."Lugi said

"Lugi, we can handle this, we must find more allies, gains support, we must find the bonds and reform them" Ike said

"Pikachu" Pikachu said

"I will look in Hyrule for help, Ganondorf is willing to help in this fight" Link said smiling

"My troops are ready for the sky" Fox said

"Pika!!" Pikachu said creating electricity from himself

Diddy pulled out his peanut pistols and had a serious face

"My army is ready to defend the land until we strike" Ike said

"Guys….Your right, we can fight back, Today I vow, that we will stop the threat once and for all" Lugi said and everyone claps and cheers

2 days later

In the Castle Oblivion

Megaman was in front of the 6 enemy rulers

"Well isn't this interesting, a traitor who wishes to help us" Kratos said

"I offer myself, in order to save my people, I will fight along side with you" Megaman said

"Very well then, we will have you fight for us, and in exchange we won't destroy your people" Marcus said to Megaman

3 Days Later

Lugi was in the city looking for someone who would be an asset to the fight, soon he made it to an old gym and he walked into the locker room

"Hello? Anyone here?" Lugi asked, his answer was a Trophy being thrown at him and almost hitting him in the head

"Go away" the voice said

"I know you're here, we need your help" Lugi said and the figure came out of the darkness to reveal it is Little Mac

"Yeah right, I'm just a wash out, find someone else" Mac said

"Mac, my brother saw many fighters in his day, but you were special, you were the king, you took down the best, Glass Joe, King Hippo, even Mr. Dream, war is upon us, and we need your help" Lugi said

"Your brother was a good ref, but I'm getting old, no one watches me anymore….my career is over" Mac said sadly and he was slapped in the face by Lugi

"I guess I was wrong, you were a hero to many people, and now you want to give up, this is why we are at war, because the other lands think we lost the way of the golden age" Lugi said to him and Mac felt the sweet science as he saw an old black and white picture of him on the wall, it shown Mario as a ref holding up Mac's hand and Mac was holding the championship title belt

"Lugi, your right, I guess it's time to go back into the game, I will get my friends to help out too, and Lugi" Mac said

"Yes?" Lugi replied

"Thanks for that slap" Mac said and Lugi left the gym and he began to think where would be the next place to look for more allies.

This train of thought was interrupted by screaming as they saw the insect like Aliens known as drones flying from the sky

"Not now" Lugi said

Chapter End

AN: sorry for the little cliff hanger, I figured I have little Mac be depressed that no one pays attention to him anymore, meaning his game is dead. Not anymore, his return is reference to Punch out Wii.


	3. Mutant's Offense, and Links Defense

AN: I hope you will enjoy this next chapter

Luigi looked at the Drones who were attacking the citizens of the city, people were dying and Luigi saw the pain they were causing

"Curse you all" Luigi shouted as he sent green fire balls at them, killing a few in the process

The drones look at him and they flew at him, tackling him to the ground and covering him. They then grabbed an arm and a leg and begun to pull in opposite directions, they were going to kill him in a horrible way, but then something happened, they let go and they looked on top of a building

"Can it be? I thought you left us?" Luigi asked the figure, the figure was a bear, only he was standing up, he had a blue back pack on and in it was a large red bird, it was in fact Banjo and Kazooie, the duo who had left the land of Nintendo for their own fortune

"Not yet my friend, I brought allies too" Banjo said, and from these words 2 figures arose, a large wizard's glove, known as Glover, and cyborg girl named Maria

"No way, I thought you guys left us forever?" Luigi said

"Not yet Luigi, we lived here when we were young, now it is time to save our home" Maria said and the three jumped down and began to take down the drones with Luigi

Soon the Citizens of the city began to fight back, Toads who were not trained in combat were scared but they fought along side with their leader in an effort to fight them back and soon the Drones began to flee, they knew the attack had failed

"My friends, you know that war is upon us, gather your things, head to the Mushroom Kingdom castle, there you will be safe, you will be defended" Luigi said to the Toads

"I see you are sending them to one of the safer places in this county" Mac said, on his back was a gym pack, most likely with his supplies

"Mac, I will need you to go with them, defend them, and find others" Luigi said to him

"I got it, and don't worry I will find others to help defend us in this time of need" Mac said shaking Luigi's hand

Else where, in the Hyrulian land, Link was on his Horse Epona, he was searching for allies who would fight in this war, so far the Castle in Hyrule has been converted into a Fortress, to protect those who could not fight, Zelda had called upon aid of the Gorons and the other allies of old, but Link had to find others, he soon came across an old village where he was greeted by the leader, his name was Trent, and he was only a farmer (think the Farmer in Harvest Moon) but he was the leader of the small and old village, they were talking in the town hall

"I know why you have come" Trent said to Link "And my answer is no, I will not let my people die for this war"

"But you must, if not you will die from them anyway, they destroyed DK's jungle, and burned it to the ground, you must join in this battle" Link said to him

Trent sighed

"Look at this town, we are farmers, not warriors, besides what could we do? All we can do is harvest crops and take care of animals" Trent said looking at the town working

"Then help us with that, you must-"Link was interrupted by an alarm "What the heck?"

"They are back" Trent said

Link looked out and saw a 4 Super Mutants walking into the town, the leader had a Super Sledge, with the other 3 with Chinese assault rifles

"We demand the tribute now, puny human" The leader said

The one he was talking to fell to the ground in fear

"Well I guess our leader won't mind us eating him, he seems useless anyway" The leader said picking up the scared man

"Drop him!" Link shouted, he glared at the mutants

The mutant did as told and dropped the man, the man then scurried off

"Well what is this, a human who thinks that they can stop us" The leader said and the other 3 snickered

"Time to die" The leader said swinging his hammer but then he felt a great pain in his right arm and he saw to his horror that Link had cut his arm right off

"No way, you can't be…." The leader said but before he could run he was impaled by the sword

"Get him!" one of the other shouted but Link was too fast and 2 more heads came off, the 3rd mutant ran off into the hills

"You are a fool, now he will bring his friends" Trent shouted at Link

"That is true but now you must choose, die, or fight with me, I will defend this village from them, you may go" Link said looking into the distance

Trent looked at the ground

"No, I will fight along side with you….we will fight with you, Link forgive me for not realizing what is at stake sooner" Trent said, Link Smiled and he shook his hand

Trent told the village of the impending attack that would come, and ordered everyone to prepare, a few of the villagers were warriors and had some of their old weapons. But most of everyone else was inexperienced.

They armed the strongest people with swords and axes, even sickles otherwise used to cut long grass. The weaker ones had stones and a few sharpened sticks to be thrown. Link was on top of a building scanning the area, he saw the army of mutants marching to the settlement. It must have been 30 maybe 45 mutants; this would not be an easy fight.

Link jumped down

"My country men, for far too long Nintendo has been at war with Playstation and X-Box, they came to take control and destroy us, but today….WE FIGHT" Link shouted to support the moral of the militia, and they shouted a cheer

"We will fight until one side is dead, I will lead the attack, and I will be the one to keep us fight, now join me in battle and we will show X-Box, the power of NINTENDO" Link said and that had more cheers

Link pulled out his Ocarina and began to play the Mario Theme Opening and he drew his sword

"For the Land of Nintendo, we fight either to glory, or for death" Link said and he charged at the Mutants who got to the gates in which he took out 2

"Charge!" Trent shouted and the militia armed with pitchforks and old swords ran at the mob and attacked

The mutants were startled by the attack but then they began to fight back, they shot at the lightly armored foes and began to take down the ranks quickly. For every mutant lost, 5 humans died

"Darn it….that's it DIN'S FIRE!!" Link shouted and he created a shockwave of fire incinerating 10 mutants

The mutants began to waver until the village heard something

"No….they couldn't have brought one..."Trent said and they saw from the back of the Village an oversized Mutant, it was big, it was mean, it was a Super Mutant Behemoth

"Take it down, Take it down" Link shouted and people began to axe it, and throw sharp sticks at it, while Link began to finish off what was left of the mutant battalion

The mutant began to smash the buildings and send people flying

"That's it, HEY UGLY!!" Link shouted and the mutant looked at Link and began to chase him out of the village

"No way, he is leading him out, he is going to take him down himself" Trent said as they left the village

Link was around the hill sides and he was on a rocky area

"That's right, follow me" Link said to himself, he was going to kill that mutant on his own, or die trying

Link pulled out his bow and armed it then turned and fired a shot into the mutant's eye blinding its left side

The mutant roared in pain and smashed the ground in anger

"Yikes that ain't good" Link said to himself as it began to walk to him, and he realized that he wasn't on a hill, he was on a cliff, and his back was against the wall so to speak

"Great, I either die of the mutant or the fall from a cliff" Link thought and the Mutant ran to Link in order to grab him…he did only they both fell from the cliff

30 minutes later

Trent and a group of villagers came to the cliff and saw no sign of Link

"No" Trent said and then they heard something faint

" elp e ease"

They looked down from the cliff and saw Link hanging onto his hookshot that was attached to a tree that was on the side of the cliff

"No way, he is alive, you get some rope" Trent said to another person and soon they got Link out of the trouble

Link smiled at the villagers, today they defied all odds and stopped the attack, and they proved they were strong

" Is the village alright?" Link asked Trent

Trent looked at the ground

"No it isn't, but we will be alright, the survivors will head the Castle Hyrule and stay there until this is over" Trent replied

"Right, Zelda will make sure you are cared for" Link said and they shook their hands

Elsewhere on Mount Olympus (Land of Playstation Version) Kratos was on his throne annoyed, a messenger had gave him the information that Nintendo was forming an army

"Well then, Send Cloud with his forces to attack the Mushroom Castle, it is a Key Point in this war, Send Snake to the Dream Land area and make sure no one important survives" He tells the scout

Kratos knew that Nintendo would be tough to beat, they are known to endure, but he was power, if worse came to worse, he would go onto the front lines and take them down.

Chapter End

AN: And that's a wrap for Link's little adventure, next up will be dream land


End file.
